The Devil's Daughter
by Akura Kasalin
Summary: This is the story of Lyra, the daughter of Voldemort. She has been raised by the Malfoys and now that the Dark Lord has returned she is given the task of befriending Harry and bringing him to Voldemort when the time is right. But where do her loyalties RE


**Title:** The Devils Daughter

**Author:** AkuraKasalin

**Summary:** This is the story of Lyra, the daughter of Voldemort. She has been raised by the Malfoys and now that the Dark Lord has returned she is given the task of befriending Harry and bringing him to Voldemort when the time is right. But where do her loyalties REALLY lie? And how does a prophesy made at her birth tie into all of this?

**Disclaimer: **If it sounds familiar it belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling but the storyline and Lyra belong to me!

**Author's note: **this is my first fic so please be nice! I LOVE getting reviews but I will delete any flames. If you don't like it, don't read it! But if you do PLEASE review! Thank You! P.S. the beginning part in italics is dialogue that will occur later in the story; it is Lyra explaining about her family. I hope it doesn't confuse too much! Enjoy!

"_Let me tell you a story, about a woman named Moira Kelly. Her father was a powerful druid, famous throughout the Celtic world for his skills and knowledge of magic. The Kelly family had always been especially powerful in magic and it was said that their bloodline could be traced back to Merlin himself. Moira excelled in divining magic and was commonly called upon by the people of her village to look into their futures and help them with decisions. It was a custom in her village to be taught magic by the druid, her father. This meant the village was cut off from the rest of the magical world unless travelers came through. It just so happened that when Moira was just twenty, one such traveler came through and stayed the night. There was the usual clamor from the townsfolk to find out all they could from this outsider before he left the following morning. He told them of a terrible war that was waging, of a terrifying wizard that had come to power and was wreaking vengeance on all muggles and muggleborns. The news of the horrifying events occurring outside their village terrified the townsfolk. In their hysteria they never noticed the army of faceless death eaters flooding into the town, they barely had time to scream. Moira and her father managed to escape the massacre but were separated in the forest that surrounded the village. It was in this forest, that Moira met the traveler, a man named Tom Riddle…"_

Lyra took a drag on the cigarette in her hand. It was only the second time she had ever smoked and she was trying hard not to cough. Pansy Parkinson had brought a packet of cigarettes that she had found in her father's desk and now a group of them were smoking them and drinking beside the lake on the Malfoy estate. There were only a few in the packet so they had to share. She passed the cigarette to Draco who was standing next to her and looked over to the garden where the rest of the party guests were standing. Lucius Malfoy has organized yet another party since the return of the dark lord, who was now staying in the manor. She watched with disinterest as a house elf scurried over to the group of teenagers, coughing after Blaise Zambini blew a face-full of smoke at the creature. She wasn't surprised when the house elf came up to her; she had been expecting it all evening. "Excuse me Miss Mal, err, Miss Riddle. The Dark Lord requests your presence in the study." Stammered the elf, who was looking around nervously. Lyra handed her flask to Pansy and silently followed the elf to the manor and into the study. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to the armchair Voldemort was sitting in. He stared over his intertwined fingers as he surveyed her from the armchair. "You taught her everything she needs to know Lucius?" he hissed, not moving his eyes from Lyra.

"Yes master, I taught her everything you told me to. She is ready."

"Good." He breathed, his demonic eyes glowing with malicious intent.

"You requested my presence My Lord?" asked Lyra with a tinge of apprehension. If she was here for the reason she thought, her life was about to change. She was about to be given the task she had been trained for her whole life. "You know about the prophesy made at your birth?"

Lyra looked up confused, she hadn't expected this. "Yes my lord." She looked down again.

"This year you will be attending Hogwarts. You will be sorted into Gryffindor and you will get close to Harry Potter. Gain his trust so that when he comes to the prophesy room in the department of mysteries as planned you will go with him. Make sure he gets there and when you are there you can also find the record of your own prophesy and take it. We must find the exact wording of the two prophesies so that we can use them to our advantage."

"My lord do you want Harry to leave the ministry alive?" asked Lyra, keeping her eyes down.

"Yes, if possible. I have other plans for him. But when I do make my presence known to the world you must bring him here." Voldemort said "Do you have any questions?"

"No my lord, I understand completely. Thank you." Lyra gave a small bow before leaving the study and making her way back to the lake.

Ok OK I know it is VERY short! But this is just a taster! If you like this please review and tell me. If I get a couple of reviews I will add to this chapter and maybe add a few more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. I would like to dedicate this story to my muses, Lozzy and Han. You guys are my friends and I will love you regardless and forever!

XxOo AkuraKasalin


End file.
